


Summertime Treats

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [84]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-18
Updated: 2006-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A taste of summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula

Ian and Quinn indulged in one of summer's little pleasures a couple of times a week, getting treats from the neighborhood ice cream shop both for themselves and their pups.

A steamy Friday evening in early August found the professors and their chihuahua Artoo on the way to Milkshake Mike's. They liked to take the THX for these pleasure rambles, with its coveted triangular windows perfect for sticking out a snout.

Quinn had just found a station playing the opening chords of Hotel California, while Ian petted Artoo's ears as he wriggled in his lap. Sandy was over in Mrs. Palmer's yard, visiting her dog, Scout. They took the pups for a treat one at a time, so that they each had the seat of honor with Ian, while Quinn concentrated on driving as he soaked in the music.

Artoo clearly knew where they were going, and stuck his face out the window, the breeze blowing his ears back as Ian transferred his attentions to his tummy. Ian's legs started to move with the music, but his arm tightened around Artoo, making him feel secure.

Quinn was lost on a stretch of California highway, so unlike their upstate New York lane, but managed to keep his focus on the here and now when it came to steering.

Ian remembered when Quinn had tried to teach him the chords, and had placed his fingers on the frets, hand lost in the warm one enveloping it. He smiled to himself. More guitar lessons were definitely called for in the near future.

By the time they got to the shop, the song had finished and Artoo had started to look at Ian with soulful eyes.

"Don't worry, boy. A vanilla cone for you." This was easy for Ian to hold when Artoo started licking. Ian scratched behind Artoo's ears, which perked up instantly.

Quinn parked in a shady corner of the lot, empty for the moment, then smiled at them. "What would you like, Ian?" Quinn somehow resisted the temptation to pet Ian's ears.

"Hmmm... How 'bout some banana frozen yogurt?"

Quinn nodded. "Be back soon." He was third in line, so he had to wait a few minutes, then ordered for Ian and Artoo before asking for a mocha malted for himself. Treats in hand, he came back to the car, to find Artoo staring at him with his tongue out.

Quinn handed the cone to Ian first, and put their two cups in the holder between them. Artoo began lapping away before Quinn's shorts hit the seat. He seemed to finish the ice cream in about five seconds, while Quinn had just started on his shake.

"Here, I'll take him," said Quinn, holding out his arms for Artoo, so that Ian could have his yogurt. Artoo flopped into Quinn's big hands, and licked the ice cream drips from Quinn's fingers. Quinn was glad he hadn't used his napkin yet.

"Now this is the way to keep cool. Even better than A.C." Ian licked his spoon with relish, an innocent provocation.

Quinn had been feeling pretty cool himself until that moment. He forced himself to look at the flavor board.

Ian chuckled ruefully when he realized what he'd done. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'm almost through." He scraped the cup, then grabbed Artoo's uneaten waffle cone in its napkin on the dashboard, and took both to the trash.

When Ian got back, Quinn handed him Artoo and continued sipping his malted. "Like a taste?"

"Sure." Ian grinned at him as he took the cup. Luckily, Quinn had kept the lid on, preventing Artoo from getting his own taste of the shake. "Mmmm...delicious. Think I'll get it next time."

Quinn grinned back. "Have as much as you want. I got the extra large."

Ian slurped away happily for the next few minutes until there was about half left, then gave it back to Quinn. "Reminds me of our first date in New Jersey, when you let me dip into your frozen yogurt. What more could you want in a lover?"

Quinn smiled. "You've always been after my sweets, haven't you?" He winked at Ian. "Even in Windover, you went straight for my brownie." His drink was mostly melted by now, making it easier to sip. At the start, he could have eaten it with a spoon.

Ian chuckled into Artoo's fur. "Knew there was a reason you've stayed in such good shape." Ian patted Quinn's thigh. "Don't think you've had the whole thing in three years."

"Master Yodama must be bribing you," Quinn said teasingly. "He's always told me to watch those desserts."

"So you finally figured it out." Ian winked back. "He'll be disappointed in me when we show up for class tomorrow."

By this time, Quinn had finished his shake. He threw out the cup, and put the THX in gear, to the accompaniment of Artoo's wagging tail. When he pulled out into the lane, Artoo put his snout through the triangular window again, the breeze ruffling his fur delightfully. Ian had his right arm around him, the left lightly resting on Quinn's thigh.

Quinn tried to find another good song on the radio, changing stations every few seconds. Finally, he heard Baker Street and relaxed into its mellow jazz. The ride home always seemed faster, especially with Ian's tender touch.

When they got home, Ian carried Artoo into the house while Quinn went next door to get Sandy. The terrier came bounding into the kitchen to greet Artoo as Ian refilled their water bowls. The pups settled into their baskets after a few minutes, and Quinn left the nightlight on for them.

Shucking off their clothes in the bedroom, the men slid between cool sheets. They rolled over to face each other, and started kissing. The taste of the malted was still on their lips, which were slightly sticky.

Ian smiled. He had a feeling that their mouths would be even stickier later on. He licked all of the mocha off Quinn's lips and chin, relishing his sigh of pleasure. Quinn turned out to be sticky in other delicious places, the sweat of the day adding flavor for Ian's rambling tongue to discover. He tasted Quinn's neck, chest, and luscious stomach until he had to get on top of his husband to hold him down.

Curls tickling his nose, Ian went lower to savor the real treat of the evening. Hands restless over Quinn's hips, he nibbled and licked just as he'd done earlier with his yogurt, then added suckles and kisses to tease Quinn even more.

Quinn panted in time to Ian's tongue around him. He tried to hold back, greedy for the extra pleasure, but couldn't withstand the intoxicating blend of Ian's love and lust. Their ragged breathing filled the room as a spent Ian rested on Quinn's thigh and Quinn relaxed into his pillow.

Quinn pulled Ian up to his chest and kissed him tenderly, enjoying their unique blend. The best summertime treat of all.


End file.
